The Jedi Order.
The Jedi Order Roster The Jedi GrandMaster: ''- Jaiden Liner'' Jedi Councilors: ''-Jaiden Liner - Javon Huldon - Nazoll Karzan (Investigator)'' ''- Valo Aesho'' Jedi Masters: ''- Javon Huldon - Nazoll Karzan (Investigator) - '' ''- Valo Aesho'' Jedi Shadows: ''- Jett Lucas'' ''- Tialler Lyque'' Jedi Knights: ''- Katoz Apion (Ace) - Valas Corpus - James Katur- Kain Arkanos'' Jedi Padawans: ''- Anarhan Valian - Under Master Huldon'' Jedi Initiates: ''- Hakuno Wolf - Barbora Ali'e - Shinji Zoro - Jacen Kyr - Jack Glade'' The Jedi Code There is no Emotion, there is Peace There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge There is no Passion, there is Serenity There is no Chaos, there is Harmony There is no Death, there is the Force/align Contrary to what some may believe, experiencing emotions is not something to be regretful of. As a Jedi, it is essential to know that emotions are a part of life; as well as being a great source of power in terms of energy. This is why misguided Jedi, known as Dark Jedi; even the Sith; draw upon their power. It is by learning to control our emotions, that a Jedi is capable to overcome these adversaries. Ignorance, yet knowledge. To know everything is to know nothing. We are all living things, as well as students of the Force. We each strive to learn and develop; through meditation and studying, as well as through our experiences as we progress through our lives. It is through living that we continue to grow and prosper -- as individuals, and as a brethren. We cannot master the Force, only ourselves. Passion, yet serenity. In connection to the first tennet, this is a more touchy subject regarding things such as love with in the Jedi Order. Some believe that to give into your lusts is to let passion overcome a Jedi's senses. On the other hand, some would protest that so long as the decision is made with clarity and they remain in control of themselves, then such a connection should be eligible of remaining. Regardless, it is still something to be approached with great caution. Chaos, yet harmony. Right or wrong. Truth or lies. These are only points of view: which all rely on your prospective. To dictate one's life is to cause a great tragedy, since Jedi do not believe in owning another being or nation. It is, however, a Jedi's duty to remain neutral and to help civilizations along with progressing together and into the Galaxy. For this reason do Jedi take on the role of diplomats; setting an example by ensuring peace while inevitable outbreaks occur. Death, yet the Force. Death is only seen as another stage through life. As such, it is a part of the Force. The Force shrowds our galaxy in its mystical energy; being apart of ourselves and the world around us. To refuse death is only to refuse passage into the Force. It is for this reason, that the Jedi often consider the resurrection of others as a disregard of their rites of passage. Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect. Jedi respect all life, in any form. Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training. ---- Knowledge. Self-discipline. The Force. As Jedi, we first draw on what we have learned. Through our experiences and our continuous study of the Galaxy and the Force, we then apply this knowledge to the world around us. Thoroughly encorporating it into our daily lives. This initial pillar refers to the Jedi Code and the tennets in which they apply. Self-discipline. Jedi Knights never attack first. Only under extreme circumstances should one raise their weapon upon an opponent -- mainly defence of one's self or another. Through training with their masters do Padawan learners learn about the requirements and feats needed to best apply themselves in the future and help the Galaxy as a whole. If a Jedi's knowledge does not best fit a situation, then they must consider using what skills they have learnt to dissolve a situation. The Force. Finally, when diplomacy has failed them and all conventional means of establishing a solution has left them, then a Jedi draws upon their connection to the Force to aid in their quest. Utilizing their understanding of its philosphy and coherent understanding. If and when used correctly it can be a great aid; assisting in tasks from simple manipulation of items around them, to puzzle solving and even forseeing that which has been, or perhaps what has yet to occur.